


Não-dito

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: As palavras guardam poder, mas poder também guarda o não-dito.





	Não-dito

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia. Ela também pressupõe o conhecimento da história contida no volume 0 do mangá, que recebeu o nome de Kurapika’s Reminiscences (Memórias do Kurapika).

Pairo dizia tudo, exceto que amava Kurapika. Quando o loirinho o defendeu daqueles valentões, Pairo teve medo. Abraçou-o pela cintura, implorando que parasse. Os olhos de Kurapika estavam vermelhos e atraíam toda a raiva e a rejeição das pessoas daquele vilarejo. Se antes elas haviam intervindo a seu favor, agora os expulsavam, lançando-lhes pedras.  
Os meninos fugiram. Estavam tristes por descobrirem o quanto o mundo fora do clã poderia ser cruel e preconceituoso. Era tão injusto! Aquelas pessoas não tinham o direito de maltratá-los. Eles não haviam feito nada de errado. Além disso, eram apenas crianças. Elas mesmas haviam dito aos valentões:  
— Deixem os meninos. São apenas crianças.  
Contudo, mudaram seus discursos quando os olhos de Kurapika tornaram-se vermelhos. Era o medo suplantando a razão.  
— Acabou — disse Kurapika, suspirando. — Eu fracassei. Falhei no teste.  
Pairo pegou o pequeno espelho que guardava no bolso e o estendeu para o loirinho. Kurapika olhou o próprio reflexo e se surpreendeu ao ver que seus olhos estavam castanhos. Alegre, Pairo explicou-se sobre o plano perverso dos anciãos, que haviam pagado àqueles homens para que importunassem os pobres Kurutas. Também contou como os ludibriara, trocando os frascos de colírio. Como era de se esperar, Kurapika ficou bastante bravo, mas logo se esqueceu. Ele passara no teste, afinal. Não havia motivos para se remoer de raiva.  
Nos dias seguintes, Pairo disse tudo, exceto que o amava. Tinha medo da resposta que poderia receber. Depois de todos aqueles anos, uma declaração de amor soaria, no mínimo, estranha. Talvez Kurapika entendesse que era apenas um sentimento fraternal, um carinho de irmão. Não era nada disso. Pairo amava Kurapika como os pais dele amavam um ao outro. Amava-o como Kurapika amara Sheila, a mulher que desencadeara toda aquela aventura.  
Quando o momento da partida chegou, Pairo se despediu com um sorriso confiante e o pedido de uma promessa. Queria que Kurapika prometesse a ele que se divertiria em sua viagem, e o loirinho concordou. Ao sair do vilarejo, ele finalmente abria as portas para uma vida verdadeira, uma vida sem limites e amarras que lhe permitiria sonhar mais alto do que os próprios céus.  
Kurapika subiu nas costas da ave e se afastou do vilarejo, acenando para todos aqueles que amava. Pairo ficou observando até ele desaparecer na curva. Estava feliz, mas também estava triste. Afinal, ele dissera tudo, exceto que amava o loirinho. Na inocência de seus doze anos, Pairo compreendeu que muitas vezes o dito é o que tem menos significado, pois a verdadeira importância reside naquilo que não nos atrevemos a dizer.


End file.
